valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Riela Marcellis
Scout Engineer |Likes =Valerie Aynsley Kurt Irving Imca Ilmari Gasotto |Affiliation =Gallian Army Nameless |Rank = Private |Role =Gallian Army personnel |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles 3'' Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA }} is a Valkyrur assigned to Squad 422 and one of the main characters in Valkyria Chronicles 3. She is voiced by Aya Endō. Profile An innately kind and supportive young woman, Riela Marcellis's peculiar circumstances unfortunately pushed those positive traits into the background for much of her life. Riela was raised by her grandmother, who instilled in her a sense of pride regarding her ability to heal quickly from accidental injuries and resistance to illness. While her grandmother taught her that these special traits were thanks to Riela drinking milk every day to grow up strong, the reality of the situation was that Riela was a modern inheritor of the Valkyrian bloodline. Unlike other examples of modern Valkyrur, however, Riela exhibited a mix of outward traits, most notably her two-toned red and silver hair, making her an oddity to others and difficult to approach. Unfortunately, her appearance would not be the only cause for her infamy after the Empire began its incursion into Gallia. Taking on the duties of a Scout in the Gallian army, Riela was repeatedly involved in squads that were wiped out by the enemy, herself spared thanks to her body's enhanced ability to heal. As word of these incidents spread other soldiers began to refer to her as the "Grim Reaper," a jinx that cursed whoever she fought alongside to an untimely death. In order to prevent her from affecting morale any further, her superiors forcefully transferred Riela into Squad 422. Riela remained something of an outcast among outcasts early into her stint in the Nameless, as rumors of her had reached the squad's ears prior to her transfer and the death of their commander seemed to lend some credence to those rumors. Kurt Irving's timely arrival as replacement, however, gave her some new hope as to her future. She worked hard to be a boon to her comrades, at one point insisting on performing reconnaissance alone in order to protect her squad mates and prove that her "Grim Reaper" alias was undeserved. Riela's sincerity won over the other Nameless members, and she became a core member of the squad. At the same time, she began to nurture romantic feelings for Kurt thanks to his influence in her accomplishments. She took an aggressive stance in their relationship to try and bring Kurt out of his shell, but was often exasperated by his personality quirks. This new-found confidence would be turned on its head, however, after the Nameless's failed assault on Ghirlandaio. After Selvaria Bles scattered the 422nd with her show of force, Riela encountered Clementia Förster, who had taken notice of her during the battle. The professor presented Riela with a ragnite relic that could transform into a Valkyrian lance and shield, with Riela's body suddenly reacting to its presence. In Förster's keen observation of Riela's reaction she noted some negative traits, and pronounced her "defective" before leaving. While Riela kept the Valkyrian weapon, the sudden revelation of her powers left her shaken. It was not until the Nameless found themselves on the run from the Gallian army that Riela made the decision to use her Valkyrur abilities. Her transformation bewildered the attacking troops, followed by a blast from her lance at a nearby canyon wall that scattered and demoralized them enough to give the 422nd a chance to escape. Förster's words proved true in that Riela's Valkyria transformation places a much heavier strain on her body compared to someone of Selvaria's strength and cannot maintain her powers for long periods of time, a fact that nearly spelled her death when Imca attacked her. With Kurt's support, though, she began to regain her spirit and used her powers at key moments when her squad mates were in desperate straits. Her powers also made her a target of Cardinal Gennaro Borgia, unable to allow the existence a Valkyria that did not live up to the godly perfection demanded by his faith. Despite the mounting threats to both Gallia and herself, Riela found strength in the bonds between her and her friends to go on fighting, staying by Kurt's side through the Nameless's many battles until the defeat of Dahau. Should the player choose to pursue a relationship with her, Riela continues to remain by Kurt's side following the Gallian War as his bride following a ceremony that reunited the members of the 422nd. Max Stats Personal Potentials *'Dependable' - Being near allied units raises Evasion. *'Hard Worker' - There is a chance to restore HP after it has dropped below half the total points. *'Mysterious Body' - Following an attack action, HP may be restored to full. *'Death Alias' - Defense and Accuracy may be lowered when under interception fire. *'Uncertain Future' - When AP is below half, it may be instantly reduced to 0. Replaces Death Alias after Chapter 9. *'Valkyria' - When HP is below half, all other parameters may be raised. Replaces Uncertain Future after Chapter 16. Battle Potentials In Valkyria Chronicles 3, all characters share the same set of battle potentials for each and every unit classes. For the list of battle potentials, see Potentials in Valkyria Chronicles 3. Quotes Squad Leader * Selection *行動開始！ *私の番ね Attacking *当たって！ *そこね！ Killing a foe *撃破したわ！ *やった！ Enemy Sighted *敵発見！ *発見したわ！ Team Attack * Personal Potentials *全滅は。。いや。。 *私。。体が丈夫なんだよね Battle Potentials *え。。！　見える！ (Scouting) Healed by Ragnaid *助かったよ！ Rescuing an Ally *衛生兵！急いで！ *クルト。。しっかりして！ HP Critical * Unconsciousness *ウワァ。。！　。。みんなごめん。。 Retreat *みんなの役に立ちたいのに。。動けない。。 Revived by Medic * Status Ailment * Trivia Kurt, Imca, and Riela are playable characters in the upcoming new game Project X Zone from Namco, A Sega, Namco and Capcom character crossover strategy game. Gallery VC3_Riela2.png|In-game screenshot of Riela. Vc3_006.jpg|Riela transforming into a Valkyrur. VC3_ValkyriaRiela_Valkyria.png|Valkyria Riela transforming into a Valkyrur. 1284603376388.jpg|Riela goes shopping. Valkyrur Lance and Shield.jpg|Valkyrur Lance and shield used by Riela Marcellis. Riela Valkyria.jpg|Riela with Valkyrur's clothes. VC3CA Valkyria.jpg VC3CA Riela.jpg VC3CA Riela 2.jpg VC3OVA_Riela_Marcellis.png|Riela in the Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA. VC3OVA_Valkyrian_Riela.png|Valkyria Riela in the Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA. Project_X_Zone_Riela.png|Riela in Project X Zone. Category:Gallian Army Category:Squad 422 Category:Characters Category:Valkyria Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA